


Cupid's Arrow

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel suddenly comes back to life and Dean's either not feeling too good, or great, about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> For whit-merule at Tumblr for Christmas

This was how the end of Dean's life began:

He was eating pizza with Sam and Castiel. Another Apocalypse was happening. Life was good. 

Then an image of Gabriel's vessel appeared in his mind and his stomach did weird flipping things.

Dean dismissed the thought and wondered if he was getting food poisoning. He comforted/vexed himself with the thought that if he got it, Sam would too. Then they walked back to the motel.

In the middle of the night, he was awoken by his bed dipping on one side. He was up and had the intruder's face pressed into the bed with a gun against the back of their head before Dean could even process what was happening.

'Hey Dean,' said an awfully familiar voice and the bottom of Dean's stomach dropped out. He fired a shot.

Sam woke up with a start. 'Dean?'

'C'mon Dean, you know that's not going to hurt me,' what-might-have-been-Gabriel said.

'Gabriel?!' said Sam.

'Call Cas,' Dean said shortly.

Several moments later, Gabriel was bound to a chair, looking up with a glint in his eye as Castiel peered suspiciously at him.

'You know, back in the day, if they wanted to incapacitate me, they'd just gag me,' Gabriel said as cheerfully as if he wasn't tied up with a Devil's trap etched on the ceiling above him and a ring of holy fire burning around him. 'They always thought my greatest power was my words.'

'It's him,' Castiel pronounced.

Relief flooded Dean's chest, followed by incredulity. Why was he so glad to meet Gabriel? He mentally shook himself.

'Great,' he snorted. 'What the hell do you want, Gabriel?'

'I heard you guys broke the world again,' Gabriel said with an impressive attempt at a shrug. 'I thought I might help, since I was pretty good at it last time.'

'Have you been dead this whole time?' Sam asked.

'Yep. Woke up this morning and instantly knew where you three were.'

'How?' said Castiel with disbelief. 'There are wards, these boys are protected.'

'I don't know. I just woke up.'

'Should we trust him?' Sam said to Castiel.

'Hey, it worked last time, didn't it?' Gabriel protested. 'I did good last time, as evidenced by the lack of Lucifer around here!'

'Do you have any idea why you were brought back?' Castiel said to Gabriel.

'Nope. When I woke up, the first thing on my mind was Dean.' Dean was surprised that he wasn't surprised, and so managed a passable expression of surprise for the benefit of Sam and Castiel. 'That's it.'

'Huh,' Dean said.

'I always knew you had a crush on him,' Sam said on autopilot and Dean punched his arm.

And that was the beginning of the end of Dean's life.

This was the middle of the end of Dean's life:

'Gabriel, leave me the fuck alone!'

'I can't help it,' Gabriel grumbled, looking genuinely upset. 'I feel a natural inclination to stay close to you.'

'C'mon, I knew I had wild animal magnetism but isn't this a bit much?'

'Well maybe it could be solved if you used some of that _wild animal magnetism_ a little more productively,' Gabriel suggested with a wriggle of his hips and the wink of an eye.

'Fuck off!' Dean barked, although it came out feeble because he couldn't help laughing.

Then Gabriel left for a week, saying he was going on a reconaissance mission, and Dean pined. He didn't even realise what he was doing until he dropped his burger and said out loud 'Oh my God I miss Gabriel.'

Sam and Castiel stared. Shit, Castiel fucking stared. And not that intense let-me-l0ok-into-your-soul stare, a what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about stare.

'Be...cause he'd totally burn the ass of whoever made this stupid burger for me,' he added hastily.

Sam and Castiel continued to stare.

When the week was over and Gabriel appeared walking next to them while they were on their way to salt and burn some bones, Sam said 'Oh look Dean, your boyfriend is here, you can stop crying now.'

Dean shot him a glare, although it was rather futile in the face of the darkness. Fuck, even in the dark Dean could see Sam's smirk.

'I missed you too, Dean,' Gabriel said, and Dean could see that grin too. Except this grin made Dean's heartrate increase in excitement instead of anger.

He had a fucking _problem._

'I think I'm cursed,' he tried saying to Sam later.

'Yeah? How could that have happened?' Sam asked curiously.

'I dunno. Maybe we got in contact with a cursed object or something.'

'What kind of curse is it?'

And Dean walked into the shower, muttering 'Maybe it's nothing.'

One day, they were pulled up at a gas station, Gabriel humming _I Want To Break Free_ (good song, thought Dean) in the back and Sam went out for snacks, Dean whirled around and said 'Explain yourself.'

Gabriel blinked blankly. 'God knows I want to break free.'

More irritated by the fact that he wanted to laugh than at the insipid answer, Dean hissed 'I know you've put some kind of curse on me or something. You're -' He blushed and swallowed, forcing the words out '- _you're making me act like I have a crush on you_!'

The archangel burst into laughter. Not the kind of hah-got-you laugh, but a I-wasn't-expecting-that kind of laugh that really fucking worried Dean.

'Dean, has it occurred to you that you might genuinely have a crush on me?' Gabriel chuckled.

'No, because I don't,' Dean said flatly.

'Are you _sure_ you don't like me?' Gabriel batted his eyelashes.

'Look -' Dean began angrily, but was interrupted by Sam's approach. He turned around and pursed his lips as Sam got into the car and started handing out food.

'Here, do you like Kit-Kat?' Sam asked, offering a packet to Gabriel.

'Aw, thanks Sam!' Gabriel chirped, accepting it. 'I have to go and check something out, so I'll punch back in later, alright?'

'Good riddance,' Dean snorted, feeling vaguely disappointed.

-

Sam answered the knocking door.

'What the hell, Gabriel?!'

'Hi, Sam, do you think I could borrow Dean for a bit? He and I have a bit of business with this guy.'

Dean peered over Sam's shoulder.

'Is that a cupid?!'

'Please let me go, brother,' the naked man whimpered. 'I've done nothing wrong, it was all under orders.'

With a snap of Gabriel's fingers, he, Dean, and the cupid were ... somewhere else. Every time Dean tried to focus on the walls of the room, they seemed to shift, so he gave up and focused on the two other beings with him.

'What's going on?' he said with barely-concealed fury.

'Your crush isn't unrequited, Dean,' Gabriel said in an almost inappropriately serious tone. 'And while I've always been attracted to your _wild animal magnetism_ , when you told me about the ... problem ...' his lip curled upward in a smile and Dean scowled, 'I thought this would require some looking into.'

This was how Dean's life ended:

'Orders are orders, brother!' the cupid wailed. 'I received the order to match you with Dean Winchester, so I did it!'

And Dean's life began flashing before his eyes. The time Sammy was born, his mother baking his favourite pie on his birthday, his first hunt with his father, his first prom, going to hell, coming out, all the various apocalypses ...

'What?' he croaked weakly.

'Please don't kill me!' the cupid cried.

'Relax, I wouldn't kill you over something so petty,' Gabriel said, patting the cupid's back soothingly. 'I just wanted Dean over here to know what was going on. Alright, adios.' With a snap of his fingers, the cupid disappeared.

_This isn't happening to me_ , Dean thought.

'Sorry to say kid, it _is_ happening,' Gabriel said.

Dean wondered if Gabriel had read his mind, or if it was some magical power of the room.

'It's the room,' Gabriel said. 'Conceals no thoughts. Kinda handy for the god of lies.'

'Wouldn't that actually be kind of bad for you?' Dean asked.

'Nah. If I'm the god of lies, I have to be the god of truth too, you know. I can't tell a lie unless I know the truth.'

Dean blinked. 'Dude, I have no idea what you just said.'

'It's okay, it took researchers years to figure it out.'

'Okay. Is there any way to undo this shit?'

'The cupid's arrow?' Gabriel exaggerated a wince. 'No.'

'Fuck.' And now he was going to have a panic attack. 'Oh fuck oh fuck _oh fuck_.'

Gabriel lay a hand on Dean's shoulder. 'Dean ...'

'No. No no no no. Don't "Dean" me. This is - no. Oh my God. No.' Dean was internally screaming. This was not happening to him. He had not been hit by a cupid's arrow and got matched with _Gabriel_ of all people. Nope. No no no no nope.

'Look -'

'Can I kill myself now?' Dean choked. The room was spinning and cliffs were looking more and more inviting. 'Can I just -'

'I don't get why you're so fucking upset about this,' Gabriel suddenly snapped, and Dean jerked to his senses. 'Is it _that_ bad, being paired with me?'

And now aside from panic, Dean also felt guilt. Great.

'Whether you like it or not, we're destined now, so you're going to have to just suck it up and accept it.' Gabriel's scowl was as black ... Jesus, maybe black as hell. 'I'm sorry I'm such a fucking screw-up that being stuck with me is so awful, but I don't see a way out of this, do you?'

'Oh.' Dean's mouth fell open. He could feel Gabriel's hurt - God, he could _feel_ it through the power of the room. 'Um.'

'I'm sorry it's like this.' Gabriel crossed his arms and looked away. 'But we really are stuck now, kid. The only thing I can promise is that I'll do my best for you. That's all.'

It was the arrow. The bloody cupid's mojo that made Dean feel like he was falling, falling, falling, and Gabriel was there to catch him and put him back on his feet. It wasn't him. Dean stumbled forward, or at least, he thought he did, because next moment, he was pressing his lips against Gabriel's in a rather sloppy kiss.

Gabriel let the kiss linger for all of a ten seconds before pushing Dean back, holding him firm. 'Hey,' he said.

'Hey,' said Dean faintly.

'You know something?'

Dean wasn't sure he knew anything much at that moment.

'You're inevitably going to fall in love with me,' Gabriel said pointedly.

Huh.

'That's a good sign.' Gabriel smiled. '"Huh" instead of "shit".'

Oh.

'All love is real.'

Okay, Dean didn't have anything to say to that.

'So it's not ... rape or anything. It's ... a match made in heaven.'

Dean groaned. 'No.'

'Yes.' There was mirth in Gabriel's voice now. 'It's all part of the Divine plan.'

' _No_! I've spent my whole life trying to escape the Divine plan. This is not happening to me.'

'I've always wanted a Vegas wedding. What do you think?'

'I like beach weddings,' Dean said without really thinking. Then it hit him and he said 'Oh fuck you.'

'We'll have plenty of time for that,' Gabriel said, then closed the distance between them again for another kiss.

And that was how Dean's lonely, sucky life ended, and how his new, not-lonely, although debatably more sucky, life began.


End file.
